Retail stores routinely decide what to sell and stock product inventory based on a combination of past sales and future projections based on customer product surveys. Customer surveys of new products are often conducted in a controlled environment that differ from an actual retail shopping experience. Products that are popular with consumers in a controlled environment may not sell well in an actual store, or vice versa. A variety of factors besides the actual physical characteristics of a product may influence whether a retail customer will purchase it. Among other things, the price, marketing, and location of a product within a store may all influence a retail consumer's purchasing decision.